


Slip N Slide

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, clumsy!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: As promised for hump day: Sebastian joins you in the shower. You know what ensues as well as a few accidents.





	Slip N Slide

Sebastian slipped through the door undetected after his morning gym session, snuck through the house to surprise you with a good morning kiss, thinking you were still in bed. To his surprise the bed was empty, but he heard the water running in the bathroom and you singing along to Blondie’s “Call Me” horribly. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he walked towards the bathroom. As he walked toward the bathroom, he started stripping off his sweaty clothes.

Standing naked outside the shower he slowly pulled the shower curtain back taking in your dancing accompanying your singing while you washed your hair. You turned around. His face was visible but without thinking you pulled back, screaming, to land a punch on the intruders face. You stopped your fist mid swing as you noticed it was him, his arms flying up to protect his face and him flinching down to get out of your way. “Hey, hey! It’s me! Stop swinging, Rocky.“

“The fuck Stan. You don’t just sneak the fuck up on people in the shower. Haven’t you seen that movie?” You pause to think of the name.

“Psycho? You really thought I was going to be a knife wielding assailant?” he questioned with an incredulous tone.

“Well you _have_ been wielding knives around the house. It wouldn’t be too far off.” You joked. He shot you a look and you grabbed at his hand and pulled him in the shower. Next thing you knew he had you pinned against the wall, his lips assaulting your neck, his hand roaming every inch of your body. Your soapy hair fell into his face.

He hissed. “Shit, babe you got soap in my eye.” He groaned out. Dropping his hands from you as he started rubbing them under the shower head to get rid of the sting. You giggled, “guess that’s what you get for attacking me mid shower love.” You cupped his face as he looked up at you blinking fast praying he got it all out. Placing a peck on his nose you maneuvered yourself under the stream of water and rinse the suds out of your hair still laughing.

“There. Now we can get back to what you were doing _soap free_.” You said as you pulled him to you under the stream of water. His head went to the opposite side of your neck placing gentle kisses, and his hands gripped your ass in a firm hold. Your head fell back allowing him better access as he sucked a small spot onto your neck as you moaned with his touch. He continued to work his way down your body kissing you along the way.

As he moved to kneel in front of you he lost his footing, taking you down with him with a thud. “Babe I know we like it rough but…” your words trailed off as, without skipping a beat, his head dipped between your legs. _Well that’s one way to shut you up._ There you both lay on the shower floor, your hands tugging his hair pulling him closer than you thought possible, spurring his tongue to move faster, harder.

As you started to reach your climax he stopped. _Rude_. He hopped up wordlessly and held his hand out to help you up. Springing up with his pull, you were quickly turned with your back to him as he gripped your hips and walked you towards the wall, shoving you against it as he slid his hard cock in you. You gasped at the feeling not expecting it so soon. His hand came to your neck, gripping it and pulling your head away from the wall as he whispered every filthy thing he wanted to do with you into your ear, his voice deep and his breath hot, sending shivers down your spine. You clenched around him as he moved in and out with speed hitting just the right spot.

“Mmm. You like that baby, I can feel you clenching me.” His hand moved from your neck to your hair, tugging it back. “f-fuck Seb. H-harder.” You managed to stammer out as you felt the heat building in your core, you were close. He thrusted a few more times, hard and deep. “Fuck” you breathed out as you came, legs shaking. He stilled himself, his arms wrapped around you to hold you in place kissing the crook of your neck muttering I love you over and over.


End file.
